The development of network technology has brought a growing attention to a network service which provides users with various services via a network. For example, a service provider of such services provides, via a network, a user with a platform for executing a software package or application software.
An information processing system for providing such services is formed by racks each containing a plurality of electronic devices such as a server, and is installed in a data center, such as a server room, owned by the service provider.
The data center is provided with an air conditioning apparatus, such as an all-in-one air conditioning system, in order for the information processing system to operate under a temperature range at which operation thereof is guaranteed. However, it is inefficient to cool a large data center with an all-in-one air conditioning system.